Park
by RainBine
Summary: Anna sees a beautiful blonde walking through the park and things take a turn
1. Beginnings

Park

As Anna sat on a park bench she spied a very beautiful blonde woman in front of her and she couldn't help but stare. As Anna stared the blonde turned noticing the redhead's stare, she smirked and started to walk slowly to the redhead. Anna panicked, looking down quickly, blushing a bit.

As the blonde made her way over to Anna she sat next to her and smiled noticing the blush across Anna's face. Anna blushed more looking at the blond curiously.

Anna: "Um...hi?" Anna waves slowly and the blonde looks at her smiling still.

Elsa: "Hello I'm Elsa and you are?"

Anna: "I'm uh….my name is Anna and it's nice to meet you Elsa." Anna smiles slightly at Elsa the blush lighting up on her face.

Elsa looks at Anna with a grin and places her hand on her upper thigh, rubbing small circles on her inner thigh.

Anna bites her lip and looks over at Elsa.

Anna: "We just met don't you think this is a little fast?" She moans as Elsa continues.

Elsa: "Yes but I saw you staring at me. One question why at me, of all people?" Anna blushes more.

Anna: "Well uh um….well you're beautiful and I just couldn't help but stare…." She blushes more as Elsa smirks leaning closer to Anna.

Elsa: "Well I'm here now….I'm all yours" Anna blushes even more.

Anna: "Really? Are you sure? I uh...have a penis and I don't know if you are into that?" Elsa nods and stops what she is doing.

Elsa: "It's okay Anna I'm fine with it I promise." She kisses Anna and Anna blushes and kisses back a moan escaping her throat.

Anna: "Maybe we should take this to my apartment? Sound good?" Elsa nods as she kissed Anna's neck then got up grabbing Anna's hand.

Elsa: "Let's go then."

Linebreak

As Anna and Elsa made it to Anna's apartment the two fell through the door kissing one another passionately. They fell onto Anna's couch Elsa sat on Anna's lap kissing her still. As the pair were still making-out Anna started to feel herself getting hard and so did Elsa and she smiled rubbing her thigh against Anna's goin. This made Anna moan loudly and she bucked her hip against Elsa's. Elsa took of her shirt and clasped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. Anna flushed and stared at Elsa's chest biting her lip at the sight of the blonde.

Anna: "Goodness Elsa you're so beautiful" Anna sits up and starts to play with the blonde's breasts, making Elsa moan is responds. This made Anna smirk biting down lightly on her nipple making the blonde gasp.

Elsa: "Anna!..." She holds onto her head as Anna started to suck on Elsa breast.

Anna: "Mm…." She sucks harder on the blonde's breast.

Elsa: "Anna! Oh my God!" She holds onto her head tighter. Elsa soon moves Anna's head away panting at her.

Elsa: "Anna undress now…." Elsa gets off Anna's lap and starts to undress herself and Anna couldn't help but stare.

Elsa: "Anna? Are you not going to get undress?"

Anna: "Oh yeah!" Anna blushes and undresses quickly. After the two were finish undressing Elsa sat back down on Anna's lap feeling Anna's cock brush against her folds, she moaned as Anna gripped herself and position herself up against Elsa's entrance.

Anna: "Ready?" Elsa nods and lowers herself down on Anna's cock moaning as it filled her completely.

Elsa: "Oh….Anna fuck you're so….Big!" She gasps.

Anna: "Sorry I'm I hurting you?"

Elsa: "No…." Elsa begins to slowly move up and down on Anna's cock moaning each time as Anna's cock rubbed against her clit. Elsa started to go faster, wrapping her arm Anna's neck for support. While Elsa's bounces got faster Anna could feel herself growing close to release, so she started to thrusts up words causing Elsa to scream her name.

Elsa: "Anna! Fuck! I'm so close!" Anna goes faster with her thrusts.

Anna: "Me too!" After a few thrust later Anna cums deep inside Elsa, making Elsa cum as well. After the two women came down from their high, Elsa pulled Anna out of her and laid on her smiling.

Elsa: "That was…..so good…" Elsa panted and Anna nodded in respond.

Anna: "Yeah it was" She holds Elsa close to her kissing the top of her head.

After their "love-making" Anna had knocked and Elsa giggled at how easy it was for Anna to fall asleep after sex.

Linebreak

After Anna Elsa had met they started to date and after a while the pair had gotten married and had two children.

(Don't worry I'll make a shorter chapter of this even tho that wasn't the plan)


	2. Life

Park

As Anna sat on a park bench she spied a very beautiful blonde woman in front of her and she couldn't help but stare. As Anna stared the blonde turned noticing the redhead's stare, she smirked and started to walk slowly to the redhead. Anna panicked, looking down quickly, blushing a bit.

As the blonde made her way over to Anna she sat next to her and smiled noticing the blush across Anna's face. Anna blushed more looking at the blond curiously.

Anna: "Um...hi?" Anna waves slowly and the blonde looks at her smiling still.

Elsa: "Hello I'm Elsa and you are?"

Anna: "I'm uh….my name is Anna and it's nice to meet you Elsa." Anna smiles slightly at Elsa the blush lighting up on her face.

Elsa looks at Anna with a grin and places her hand on her upper thigh, rubbing small circles on her inner thigh.

Anna bites her lip and looks over at Elsa.

Anna: "We just met don't you think this is a little fast?" She moans as Elsa continues.

Elsa: "Yes but I saw you staring at me. One question why at me, of all people?" Anna blushes more.

Anna: "Well uh um….well you're beautiful and I just couldn't help but stare…." She blushes more as Elsa smirks leaning closer to Anna.

Elsa: "Well I'm here now….I'm all yours" Anna blushes even more.

Anna: "Really? Are you sure? I uh...have a penis and I don't know if you are into that?" Elsa nods and stops what she is doing.

Elsa: "It's okay Anna I'm fine with it I promise." She kisses Anna and Anna blushes and kisses back a moan escaping her throat.

Anna: "Maybe we should take this to my apartment? Sound good?" Elsa nods as she kissed Anna's neck then got up grabbing Anna's hand.

Elsa: "Let's go then."

Linebreak

As Anna and Elsa made it to Anna's apartment the two fell through the door kissing one another passionately. They fell onto Anna's couch Elsa sat on Anna's lap kissing her still. As the pair were still making-out Anna started to feel herself getting hard and so did Elsa and she smiled rubbing her thigh against Anna's goin. This made Anna moan loudly and she bucked her hip against Elsa's. Elsa took of her shirt and clasped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. Anna flushed and stared at Elsa's chest biting her lip at the sight of the blonde.

Anna: "Goodness Elsa you're so beautiful" Anna sits up and starts to play with the blonde's breasts, making Elsa moan is responds. This made Anna smirk biting down lightly on her nipple making the blonde gasp.

Elsa: "Anna!..." She holds onto her head as Anna started to suck on Elsa breast.

Anna: "Mm…." She sucks harder on the blonde's breast.

Elsa: "Anna! Oh my God!" She holds onto her head tighter. Elsa soon moves Anna's head away panting at her.

Elsa: "Anna undress now…." Elsa gets off Anna's lap and starts to undress herself and Anna couldn't help but stare.

Elsa: "Anna? Are you not going to get undress?"

Anna: "Oh yeah!" Anna blushes and undresses quickly. After the two were finish undressing Elsa sat back down on Anna's lap feeling Anna's cock brush against her folds, she moaned as Anna gripped herself and position herself up against Elsa's entrance.

Anna: "Ready?" Elsa nods and lowers herself down on Anna's cock moaning as it filled her completely.

Elsa: "Oh….Anna fuck you're so….Big!" She gasps.

Anna: "Sorry I'm I hurting you?"

Elsa: "No…." Elsa begins to slowly move up and down on Anna's cock moaning each time as Anna's cock rubbed against her clit. Elsa started to go faster, wrapping her arm Anna's neck for support. While Elsa's bounces got faster Anna could feel herself growing close to release, so she started to thrusts up words causing Elsa to scream her name.

Elsa: "Anna! Fuck! I'm so close!" Anna goes faster with her thrusts.

Anna: "Me too!" After a few thrust later Anna cums deep inside Elsa, making Elsa cum as well. After the two women came down from their high, Elsa pulled Anna out of her and laid on her smiling.

Elsa: "That was…..so good…" Elsa panted and Anna nodded in respond.

Anna: "Yeah it was" She holds Elsa close to her kissing the top of her head.

After their "love-making" Anna had knocked and Elsa giggled at how easy it was for Anna to fall asleep after sex.

Linebreak

After Anna Elsa had met they started to date and after a while the pair had gotten married and had two children.

(Don't worry I'll make a shorter chapter of this even tho that wasn't the plan)

Life

As the years when by Elsa and Anna had grown very very close, none of them keeping secrets from each other.

As their life with their two children, Sahara and Dustin. But Anna has notice something weird going on with Elsa, she's been staying later at work and Anna is worried. One day Anna stops Elsa before she leaves for work.

Anna: "Elsa? I we uh talk?"

Elsa: "Not now Anna I have work and I'm running late I'll see you tonight." Elsa walks to the door and Anna grabs her hand.

Anna: "That's what I want to talk about with you….please can we talk?" Elsa sighs.

Elsa: "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Anna: "Well you come late….and are always tired and I uh well think you're cheating on me." Elsa looks at Anna.

Elsa: "Why would I cheat on you? We have a family I would never cheat on you. I love you Anna and you know that."

Anna: "Yeah I know that but why do you come home late? And why are you so tired?"

Elsa: "Paperwork mostly……they give me a lot and I have to finish what they gave me before I go home and that's why I'm so tired too." Elsa looks down.

Anna: "Okay but I want you to take some time off so we can fun with the kids somewhere." Elsa smiles and nods.

Elsa: "Will do."

Linebreak

As Elsa made it to work she was greeted by a brunette. The brunette smiled and kissed Elsa and they walked into their work building.


	3. Secret is Out

Secret is Out

As Elsa and the brunette walked into the building they had no idea that Anna had just pulled up, not seeing what had happened. Anna got out of her car she made her way to Elsa's office, to bring her lunch that Anna and their kids made for her.

Elsa

As Elsa was doing her "work" the brunette sat on her lap kissing her. Elsa giggled.

Elsa: "Belle please what if my wife walks in? She brings me lunch around this time…." Elsa kisses Belle back.

Bella: "Fine…." She gets off and sits on her desk. (I'm a terrible person )

Anna

Anna made it do Elsa's office where she hears giggling and gets a little upset but just brushes it off. She knocks.

Anna: "Elsa? You in there?" Elsa panics and so does Belle as they tried to fix up Elsa's work space.

Elsa: "Uh….yea!"

Anna: "Well can I come in or are you too busy?"

Elsa: "No you can….eh… uh come in." Anna walks in to see Elsa at her desk but to see Belle sitting next to her with her chair pulled up very close to Elsa which Anna finds very odd. But she just brushes that thought away has she holds out a brown paper bag to Elsa smiling.

Anna: "Well uh me and the kids made you lunch…." She eyes Belle as Belle looks down nervously. And Elsa gulps covering up a hickey that Belle had just made on her neck. Anna looked over to see Elsa covering something on her neck.

Anna: "Elsa? What are you hiding?" Elsa looks at Anna nervously.

Elsa: "Uh nothing thanks for lunch I'll see you later tonight ok." Anna doesn't believe her.

Anna: "I don't believe you tell me what you're hiding now.

Elsa: "Anna its nothing."

Anna: "Okay……" Anna goes over to Elsa and kisses her and quickly, seeing the hickey on Elsa's neck and she gasps.

Anna: "Elsa! How could you!" Anna tears ups and Elsa grabs her.

Elsa: "Anna please listen to me please."

Anna: "No you listen to me! I want you to leave!

Elsa: "What about the kids?"

Anna: "That's the only I'm letting you back."

Elsa: "I uh ok….but Anna let me tell you what happened please…." Anna looks at Elsa with tears falling down her face. And Elsa looks at her sadly and has tears in her eyes as well.

Anna: "Fine." Elsa sighs as Belle leaves the room.

Elsa: "The only reason why Belle was here was….uh to help me with my depression and before you say anything, I did put that on you and our family." Elsa says that not meaning any of it.

Anna: "Elsa you knew you could come me for help but I do understand I really do now." She kisses her cheek then heads for the door.

Anna: "I'll be back before you get off okay?" Elsa nods biting her lip as Anna leaves.

Linebreak

As Elsa is getting off work Anna and their kids walk in and Elsa smiles happily at them.

Elsa: "Hi you three……what's up?"

Dustin: "Nothing much mom just picked us up." Sahara nods at her brother's remark. Anna, however, looks at Elsa neck seeing more hickeys and she asks the kids to leave and to go outside.

Anna: "Elsa what the hell! You have more hickeys!"

Elsa: "I do?" Anna looks at her angerly.

Anna: "Me and the kids are leaving to my parents and when you have your act together you can come and get us!" Anna storms out taking the kids by their hands anf out to the car quickly.

Elsa: "No wait!" She runs after them buts its too late. Anna drives out of the parking lot.

Elsa: "Anna! What have I done?!" She yells then falls on her knees crying.

Elsa tries to call Anna's phone, but she doesn't answer. Elsa tears up knowing that she's done wrong and wants to fix it. She's scared to go to Anna's mother's house because she knows her mother won't let her near Anna or their kids, Elsa sighs and gets in her car and drives home. As Elsa drives home she doesn't think on her driving, she's thinking of Anna and their kids.

As Elsa thinks she doesn't see the red-light and runs through it and she notices a car coming towards her and she tries to stop but it doesn't work and the car t-bones her and her head hits the side window glass, knocking her out.

Linebreak

Anna gets a call that Elsa has been in a car crash and cries grabbing her keys and drives down to the hospital. When Anna gets there she sees Elsa laying on the bed with her head wrapped and she goes over and hugs her wife, crying on her chest. Elsa's chest slowly rises and falls and Anna listens to the slow beats of Elsa's heart against her ear. Anna cries softly as she listens. Anna's mother walks in and Anna looks at her with tears.

Anna: "Why did this have to happen?!" Her mother shakes her head.

Anna's mother: "I don't know honey…..I'm so sorry Anna come here." She holds her arms and Anna goes and hugs her mother crying against her chest whimpering as well.

Linebreak

About an hour later Elsa wakes up and looks around to see Anna asleep on a chair next to her. Elsa grabs her hand and squeezes it. Anna wakes up looking up at Elsa and gasps and hugs Elsa and Elsa giggles.

Elsa: "Anna I'm okay really I am." Anna smiles slightly.

Anna: "But I was worry about you."

Elsa: "Don't...okay." Anna looks confused.

Anna: "But…" Elsa cuts her off.

Elsa: "Just don't." Anna looks down sadly.


End file.
